never thought you cared that much
by numbuh13m
Summary: this story was requested by Ferian.D, basically Beast boy gets hurt an now the titans have to fight for his life, but does he want his life, or at least does he want his life with the titans, an to ferian.D I really appreciate it that u asked for a request, great christmas gift for me, thank u
1. Chapter 1

"beast boy, what are you doing" raven yelled over the nose.

"what's it look like, you dont care, fine, then im just gonna die" beast boy yelled back, tears streaming down his face.

"what are you talking about" raven asked, holding back her own tears.

"if any of you of you cared Id be treated better, robin would of never threatened to put me in jail, he knows I hate cages, I told him that, I use to look up to him..." beast boy looked away,then back towards raven, an looked her away his voice grew deeper "starfire alwasy takes one of your guys sides, never mine, cyborg wouldn't treat me like im useless, he's says he's my best friend, he makes fun of me constantly, an you, not only do you make fun of me, you beat me" beast boy said about to jump off the roof, when a gun fired, raven looked around an her eyes spotted beast boy bloody, falling unwillingly off the roof, lifeless.

"no...no, oh god" raven started the puke right then an there.

"raven, what has happened" starfire asked as she, robin an cyborg came rushing up.

"we herd a shot, a gun shot" robin said.

"beast boy, was shot, he fell... move, I gotta make sure he...he's ok" raven flew down an saw beast boy landed in a soft cushion of a bush 'oh thank god, he can be ok' she walked over an saw he was shot in the stomach, but not deep. a light blue glow wrapped around her right and an he usual black energy wrapped around her left. she placed both hands over beast boy's stomach, her left hand received the bullet while the right was able to close the wound, but his eyes didnt open, and his pulse and breathing both very faint.

"cyborg, we gotta do something" raven sad.

"tower, lets get him to the tower" cyborg said.

"raven, flash you, cyborg an beast boy back to the tower, me an starfire will fly back" robin said barley able to keep his head up.

"ok"she did, not another word, an carefully, with out moving beast boy on an energy disk, an they were gone.

"star, can you fly us back quickly" robin asked.

"sure" starfire took robins hand an then off to the sky.

"robin, why did this happen" star asks after a few minuets of flying

"I dont know, ok, I just hope he gets through" robin said before silence emitted between the both of them before they reached the tower

**this was a request by** Ferian.D, **so im gunna try my best here, so please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_'beast boy, come on' a little girl spoke._

_"but Black-Ross, master told us we must keep working" he looked down, to the ground._

_"Beast boy, were different, yes, but were still human, we deserve freedom, lets get it" Black-Ross told._

_"but the collars" Beast boy pointed to the metal around his neck._

_"simple, we fight the pain for a few minuets, I say a little shock is nothing compared to a life time of beatings" Black-Ross said, with a smile._

_"ok" they ran in to the shock wave, an stayed, when they pushed out the collars broke._

_"great, we got 2 hurry" she grabbed him an started to fly._

_"ware are we going" beast boy yelped._

_"away from meta haters" she yelled back dogging whatever they could through at her._

* * *

"he must be the ok, he is doing the smiling, he will awake soon, correct" starfire asked, hovered above beast boy.

"we dont know star" robin said.

"raven, what happened"cyborg asked.

"he was going to jump, but then a shot was fired, who ever that person was, I think they were aiming for me, but hit him instead" raven spoke in her normal monotone.

"why was he going to jump" robin asked.

"he thinks some pretty bad things about him self, worst is, he thinks we think that way about him" raven told

"what kind of things" starfire asked.

* * *

"thats horrid, we would never" star told.

"I know, I think we should have a brain scan, cause I think he's a mentally sick" raven plainly said.

"I get the supplies needed" cyborg told before leaving the room.

"I shall help" star left as well.

"hey raven" robin started, when raven turned around, she saw his mask soaked with tears.

"robin, have you been crying" he simply nods.

"I cant believe he hates me" his voice started to crack.

"he dont..."

"I cant believe I said that, I didn't even take into account how it maid him feel" robin went on.

"robin, he..."

"im suppose to be the leader, but I maid one of my team mates feel like crap" robin droned.

"ROBIN" raven yelled to get his attention.

"listen, when he gets up, a simple sorry will be in order, from all of us" raven explained, as cyborg an starfire came back in holding two very large heavy boxes each.

"ready to see whats wrong with my little buddy" cyborg said getting ready to hook the equipment up.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

"this is weird" cyborg said.

"I dont understand the readings" cy added.

"cause there a magical reading, here, let me see that" raven took the scan.

"it's fairy magic" raven explained.

"is that bad" robin asked.

"well, its good that fairy magic cant kill, not even a fairy of darkness can kill, but it's bad that it can really screw some one's head up" raven explained.

"is there a way to help friend beast boy" came a sweet innocent voice.

"yeah, we need to find the fairy an take her out, it's got to be a fairy of darkness, cause there the only evil fairy that exists, but there also one of the best fighters among the magic kingdom" raven said.

"well, Ill do anything for beast boy" cyborg admitted.

"titans, lets go, we'll switch off on who monitors beast boy, raven knows more about this magic then us, so she has to be with the search team at all costs, so right now, starfire will go first then cyborg, then me, ok, lets start" robin said.

* * *

"your not getting away with this" a sweet high pitched voice said.

"shu, lil fairy, I already am, the shapeshifter isn't even top focus, I want that witch, so tell me wear she is, cause I know you fairys are amazing trackers" the man winked at her, she grew into normal size, her voice no longer high pitched, but sweet an perky.

"listen, I am not going to tell you any thing, so let mke go, release all the meta's an magic's now" she said.

"look at the screen" she listened to him an saw BB.

"what" she asked.

"see that smile, I allowed him to have a pleasant dream, ether you obey me, or I make his coma a living hell" he said with an evil glare.

"dont you think he's been put through enough pain" she yelled.

"well, your magic is gonna help to add to his pain" he pushed a button a sucked her power right to beast boy's mind, an his smile turned to a frown very quickly.

"NO" she yelled, as the man laughed.

* * *

_"mommy, daddy, no, let me go, I want mommy an daddy" a young beast boy cried._

_"shut up freak, your going wear all those different weirdo's go" a evil sounding voice said,_

_"but...but" the boy cried as he was kicked in the stomach._

_"I said shut it, ether you obey the rules or bad things will happen" the man warned, beast boy turned around an punched the guy in his ball's, an ran as fast as he could, he was to panicked to use his powers, so he just ran, as he turned a corner another man caught him, he screamed an tried to fight his way through, but the man was to strong an put beast boy's arms behind his back, an the man beast boy punched, kicked beas tboy in the face, they dragged him behind the uilding wear he saw his parents, who were bloody an cut up, an trying to escape the men's grip, but were in to much pain too._

_"kid, remember when I said bad things would happen" the man whispered._

_"beast boy watched in horror as his parents hearts were lunged out of his body, the men let him go to run to his parents, beast boy couldn't stop crying ,it was much easier to drag him away in his weak form._

* * *

beast boy started mumbling things such as

'no, sorry, please, forgive, me, sorry, im sorry' in his sleep state.

"it's gonna be okay friend" star smiled as she gave beast boy a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"im so sorry, beast boy, stay strong" the fairy said letting a few tears go, as she fell asleep in her cage.


End file.
